Until It's True
by moons birds and monsters
Summary: Until the day she kissed him back, Kurt would always be waiting for her. Oneshot. Kurrty.


**so this is the first x-men fanfiction i have posted on here. it's centered around my favorite pairing, and it's totally au. anyway, i hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

**Until It's True**  
by _submarines_

It was a calm spring afternoon; the sun was out, warm air billowed through the trees, and an unsuspecting brunette found herself victim to a cloud of sulfur drifting up her nostrils. "Kurt!" The young girl shrieked. Her index finger and thumb pinched the tip of her nose as she waved at the lingering sulfur clouds. "Like, give me a warning next time you decide to pop in!"

"Sorry, Keety. I'll try to remember zat next time," The boy named Kurt answered. "Anyvay, zhe guys and I vere going to zhe mall. Vant to-"

Before he could finish inviting her, Kitty ducked her head and rushed past him. "Uh, sorry. I just remembered that I had, like, tons of homework to do. Maybe next time."

Kurt raised his brow at her receding figure in the distance. What was that all about? These days it looked like she always had something to do whenever he wanted to hang out with her, it was starting to look suspicious. Then again, why would she want to avoid him?

The question plagued his mind for the next three hours. He ruled out the possibility that Kitty was planning a surprise party for him, after all his birthday was five months away. But if it wasn't that, then what else could it be?

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" He looked up from his food for the first time, surveying the looks on his friends' faces. "It's serious."

"In that case, no," Bobby answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to ask the question anyway. "Do you guys zhink zhat Kitty might be mad at me?"

Scott finished taking a sip from his drink before raising a brow at his long haired friend. "No. Why, did you do something that might have ticked her off?" Kurt shook his head no. "Then why would you think that?"

"She's been avoiding me since Friday. I ask her to go see a movie vith me, she makes up an excuse not to go. I ask her to go to zhe mall, she says she can't. Vhat's up vith her?" He propped his elbows on the table and held up a hand to support his face. Clearly, he was in a state of distress.

"Man, sounds like she might be coming down with, you know, that thing that turns girls into a guys worst nightmare. You know, with all the emotions and crankiness and stuff." By _"that thing"_, Evan was off course talking about a girl's menstrual period.

"Gross!" Bobby exclaimed, earning a look from both Evan and Scott.

"Real mature, Bobby," Scott muttered before turning his attention back to Kurt. "Well, I'm no expert on girls and their periods but, the best thing you can do about this situation is just talk to her. Who knows, maybe it's not what you think."

* * *

Ever since a week ago, on a Friday, Kitty couldn't help but feel unlike herself. Recently she felt like she was going to self combust, like her hair would fall off if she didn't tell someone. But that was just the problem, she couldn't tell anyone! They'd all give her weird looks and she'd be the subject to their teasing if she told them about it. But what worried her even more was him; how would he feel about it?

After minutes of pacing back and forth in her bed room, Kitty threw herself onto the bed and groaned. It was all that stupid dream's fault! Why, she thought, did she have to have that dream? Just thinking about it made her face go hot and her cheeks turn red. The dream was brief but enough to make an impact on her.

It started with her napping underneath a willow tree, just like she had been that Friday afternoon. It was a little chilly for a spring day, but the wind felt nice blowing against her face. The grass tickled her exposed arms and the drooping branches of the tree shielded her from the sun's rays. For a moment, nothing happened. Everything was calm and peaceful until an indigo haired boy appeared. He walked like a man on a mission, unlike his usual energetic self. He looked concentrated and when he was just a few feet from her, he stopped. He looked at her with an affectionate look in his eyes, his lips twitched, and before Kitty knew it, Kurt kneeled down and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and gentle, and made her lips and insides feel like there was a fireworks display going on. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Upon remembering the details of the dream, Kitty felt herself blush even more. "Stop it!" she reprimanded herself. Kurt was her best friend, there was no way he'd ever kiss her or would want to. Sure there was that time during Christmas when he chased her around with a mistletoe, but he was only messing around with her. He didn't really want to kiss her and back then, Kitty was fine with that. But now, for some reason, the dream stirred something inside of her that made her wish that she had let him catch her, and that he would've kissed her.

She let out another groan as she dropped her head onto a pillow. "It's just a dream, Kitty," she told herself. "That would never happen in real life. Kurt would never want to kiss you. And besides, do you really want someone who's like a brother to you to kiss you?" She picked her head off the pillow, and shook sideways. No, that wasn't right. For a long time she thought that was how she saw Kurt, but after that dream, and thinking about all the times they spent together, she decided that he wasn't at all like a brother to her. The past months, almost a year, that she had been best friends with him, she had been blind. Since when did brothers chase their sisters around with a mistletoe? or when did a brother pretend to be their sister's date when her real one stood her up? Would a brother go as far as teleport her ex-boyfriend's car into a lake after he dumped her? The answer seemed to be no in all these situations.

"Kitty don't be a stupid girl. You don't like Kurt, you only think you do. Kurt's just your be-" She was interrupted mid sentence by a puff of dark gray clouds, and the familiar fragrance of sulfur. After accidentally inhaling the scent, Kitty rolled off the bed and fell onto the hard wood floor. "Kurt!" She yelled in between coughs.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to remember another time."

After successfully waving the clouds away from her face, Kitty replied by saying, "Like, what are you doing here?"

He turned his face away from her so that he wasn't directly looking in her eye. His right hand rested behind his neck as nervously tried to piece his thoughts into words. "Look, I don't mean to be annoying or paranoid, but is there something wrong? Are...are you mad at me or somezhing?"

Kitty blinked twice at him. "No!" She exclaimed. "No, why would you think that?"

He shrugged. "You were avoiding me, so I thought-"

Kitty shook her head to affirm her answer once more. "I'll be honest with you. I..." The words were on the tip of her tongue. _I think I love you._ They were close to spilling out, and when she thought that she might as well just say them, she didn't. "I've been stressed. With school, with the training, and Lance." That last part had been a complete and utter lie, she had been over him ever since he dumped her a month ago. But for the sake of their friendship, Kitty threw in that bit to make her lie seem more believable.

"Oh," Kurt slightly frowned. "I understand. Break ups are tough, and you really liked him didn't you?" He was looking down at his feet.

"Yeah, I did," Kitty replied. It wasn't a lie either, she really did like him. She liked him because he was the first to understand what she was going through at her old school, she liked him because he had that bad boy image, and she liked him because he was the first boy to really like her back. But that was all in the past, her feelings for him were different now. The feelings she had for him now belonged to someone else, who unfortunately, wouldn't be able to reciprocate them.

Slowly, Kurt lifted his head back up so that she could see the goofy grin on his face. "Vell then, I know vhat'll cheer you up."

"And what's that?"

"A large tub of rocky road of course!"

"Gross! I'll get fat from that!"

"Yeah right, you could use some meat on you." With that, Kitty began to chuckle and agreed. He told her to meet her in the kitchen, he'd teleport to the basement and get the ice cream.

As soon as she phased through the door, the smile on her face still lingering. It was true that she had been gutless about not telling him the truth. She should have told him, who knew what could have happened if she did? But even if she hadn't told him, it was okay. She couldn't tell him now, but maybe somewhere down the road she'd find the guts to tell him. It could happen tomorrow, the day after, a month later, or even ten years later. However long it took, Kitty was happy for now with pretending that she didn't love her best friend. If she couldn't openly love him, she could at least love him in secret.

* * *

After Kitty disappeared through the doors, Kurt remained where he was. The smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a forlorn look. He looked to the picture of her resting on her bedside table, "I really vish zhat you knew."

Kurt had fallen in love with Kitty the day he first met her. It was cliche, but the truth nonetheless. Of course, he had been keeping this fact a secret. No one could know, especially not her. It would ruin what they already had, and he wasn't willing to lose that.

However, that Friday, he almost risked it. Thinking about it now, it was a stupid thing for him to do. At the same time, it made smile really hard when he thought about it. He had never been so happy until that day when he kissed her underneath a willow tree.

It was a Friday afternoon and it was chilly outside. The wind blew his hair out of his face, the sun warmed his skin, and the grass crunched under his footsteps. He was walking back home after his detention with his calculus teacher, when he spotted Kitty napping underneath the willow tree in the Institute's front lawn. She looked so peaceful, so pretty that Kurt couldn't help but drift towards her. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't wake up when he came close to her, or when he planted a kiss on her lips. The temptation to kiss her had been to strong and he couldn't fight it off any longer. He figured, why not? She wouldn't wake up, and there was no way that she would ever know.

"Kurt!" He heard Kitty yell from the kitchen.

"Coming!" He yelled back, teleporting out of her room and into the basement floor.

Although Kurt was happy with kissing her that day, he knew that he wouldn't be truly happy until the day she kissed him back. Until that day came, he would be waiting for her.

* * *

**finished! again, i sincerely hope that you guys liked it. **


End file.
